Shattered Mirror
by harvey hunt
Summary: Alex awakes in the present day but nothing is as it seems.... please don't judge chapter three too harshly i had a temp of 102 and was dosed up to the eyeballs on pain killers
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **Shattered Mirror

**Author**: Harveyhunt

**Pairing**: Alex and gene

**Rating: **m

**Setting: **at the start of Ashes to Ashes series three.

**NB: **features my theories on what happens at the end ashes to ashes

"BOLS!"

"BOLLY!"

"BOLLY!"

"BOLLY!"

Gene's voice echoed through her head as Alex ran down the hospital corridor, he was constant shouting, she could hear the angry fear in his voice.

"BOLLY!"

"BOLLY!"

She ran and she ran hard how could she be seeing and hearing him in 2009? It wasn't possible, was she home, or was it a coma? She ran till she hit a set of closed doors, she fell back and landed with a thump, Gene's voice faded away, a figure walked up and knelt down, it was Evan he smiled and cupped her face, he spoke but it wasn't his voice it was her Dad's..

"They want you to identify the body Alex you know the truth......" she closed her eyes and breathed heavily, when she opened them again she was in the morgue.

"What? But how did I get here?" she looked at the nurse in the corner, she recognised the face it was Jeanette, but she was different, Alex looked down at the covered body in front of her , her mind was racing was it Gene? Summers? There was only one way to find out, she grasped the sheet in her hand and pulled it back, she stepped back shocked it couldn't be could it, she looked down the body on the slab and gasped the face wasn't one she had expecting, staring back at her through cold glassy eyes was Sam Tyler................................

"Tyler?" she whispered moving closer she reached out and touched his face he was cold, he was dead, but why was he here now? She put the sheet back over his face and turned there was another body behind her it was also under a white sheet, but this body had a toe tag it was Martin Summers, Alex stepped back what was going on?

Her head was hurting she was dazed, she started to stumble she tried to take a step and fell against the trolley holding Sam's body she slid down,

"No, no no not like this I can't die now….. not here not like this GENE!" she cried her eyes went foggy , her mind raced she started to panic.

"Molly, my darling Molly I am sorry…." The tears stung her eyes she was dying she could feel it her heart was slowing, she closed her eyes and steadied her breathing if she was going to die it would be calm and peaceful, she couldn't fight any more it was over she was exhausted.

"You win who ever you are I give up!" she cried, suddenly she felt a hand on her shoulder it was soft and had a firm grip, some body spoke she couldn't hear the voice just the words.

"let go Alex you will be safe I promise, project Artemus awaiting you arrival."

TO BE CONTINUED 


	2. Chapter 2

SHATTERED MIRROR PART 2

"Ok so just to be clear, Artemus isn't god, Gene Hunt isn't your father, brother, cousin or dog sent to guide you on a righteous path…., nor will you wake in the future on a space ship." The voice continued, it's hand placed firmly on her shoulder.

Her mind raced where was she what was going on? She couldn't think straight, all she cool see was gene's face after she had been shot, the guilt the fear the despair.

"So where am I? Where is this place?" she asked quietly, the voice sighed.

"Alex your everywhere and nowhere…., your the Omega."

"Who's the Alpha?" she was starting to focus the man was stood next to her she was sat on a floor a stone cold black marble floor, the man moved infront of her releasing his grip on her shoulder, he was wearing a monks robe and now stood with him arms behind him.

"I think you know the answer to that Alex." The voice took on a familiar tone, she hadn't heard since…….the car journey with Molly the day that Layton had shot her and she'd woken up in the eighties.

"Tyler…" she breathed heavily, she looked up Sam Tyler pulled down the cowl of the robe his hair was longer and grey, his skin mottled and aged, he smiled and knelt down and took her face in his hand.

"Alex have you ever had a dream or a nightmare so vivid you would swear it really happened?" he let go of her face and sank to his haunches,

"Had the feeling that you were falling and woke suddenly?" he watched her face she was still in shock, he could understand the truth had almost destroyed him.

"Sam but how your……"

"Dead? Yeah twice now, not looking bad for a dead man."

She looked at him his movements were controlled precise like he was frightened he might break.

"Are you ok Sam?"

"No I'm not and neither are you, Alex the story is ending and the epilogue is sacrifice….."

"WHAT?"

"Ok so here goes, listen carefully DCI Drake, we all have dreams that are so real that we get the feeling of déjà vu, something happens and we know what to do without thinking, well you aren't dreaming, when you sleep you are in another reality." He paused she looked at him.

"Still with me? Good, so anyway the visits we make in are dreams are fleeting momentary, lasting no more than an hour , how ever coma patients are different, they will spend the length of there coma in that reality, but time will flow differently days are months weeks are years…" she nodded.

"So what your saying is that we are in an alternative reality?"

"Yes, No, well this is where it gets complicated, we both suffered massive head trauma , me the accident you getting shot, now I don't understand this bit completely but we some how got pushed back in our own life and took over the life of someone who should have exsisted, but when I was mur, killed you were brought to replace me.."

"I am the alpha and the omega……." She looked at him ,

"He is the key…" she said "Gene bloody Hunt!"

"Yes for some reason we have to be there to protect him so he can protect us, he is pivotal to something , I just don't know what…….." he paused again "It's not widley known the report was kept off the radar but Annie travelled to the future and I think that one of your officers did too.."

"Shazza? She never mentioned…" she stopped this was to much to take in far to much

"Who did we replace?" Alex asked rubbing her head.

"I don't know that Alex I'm sorry, you have to go back as difficult as it maybe…."

"I was home wasn't I?" her heart slowed she had been home, no but what had , how could Gene have …..

"Sam the tv screens? Gene's face?"

"I have no idea how comes he was able to bleed through to reality, your case seems to be different to mine."

"What do I do when I get back Sam?" Alex looked up Sam had vanished and in his Place Stood was Martin Summers

"Ah Alex always a pleasure." he chuckled and glanced at where Sam had been,

"If he is the Alpha and your the Omega then I must be the destroyer of worlds, more over Hunts world it ends now," he paused

"with you."


	3. Chapter 3

Shattered Mirror 3

"I don't think so Summers." Alex said standing and brushing her clothes down, she looked him in the eye, "where's Tyler?"

"around.." he said, he took a pack of cigarettes from his pocket and pulled one out, he looked at Alex,

"You don't mind this is your artificial construct." Alex smiled and shook her finger at Summer's.

"Your part of Artemis, I must be part of Artemus as Sam said Artemus was waiting." Summers looked shocked, but shook it off and lit his cigarette.

"Bravo Alex took Tyler a Decade and two flash forwards to get it."

"So what are we talking? Ying and Yang, good and evil, light and dark." Alex asked.

"Basically yes." Summers said, he turned and Sam reappeared.

"Before God and before time there were two brothers Artemis and Artemus." Summers started,

"As you have figured out by the fact Artemus is waiting for us, he is good." Sam continued,

"and Artemis is evil hence my presence…." Added Summer's.

"The first ever hero was created from the will of the persecuted, his name was the Hunter." Sam explained circling around Alex.

"the brother's noticed him , Artemus knew that because he had been created from the will of the persecuted, he would be open to temptation from evil from corruption, so he created a companion for him, but it couldn't be anyone, it had to be somebody he had saved or done something heroic for."

"Artemis saw the flip side, he knew that the Hunter could be the greatest force for evil ever created, so he took those who had come up against the Hunter and took them from there lives and used there echoes to destroy his will his beliefs." Summer's smiled.

"And so it has gone on for decades and decades the infinitesimal loop until we get to….." Summer's pointed at Alex "You."

"You Alex are the paradox." Added Sam.

"A paradox?" she repeated, "Why am I a……." she trailed off

"His love for you, you see we realised that that is the point, Gene can never be truly black or white, he has to be a deeper shade of grey," Sam paused "Who do you think told Summers that Chris would be the easiest member of C.I.D to turn?"

"YOU!" she hissed "Why Sam ?"

"because he needed something to destroy his soul." He replied she could see the sorrow in his face.

"Alex you have to…" Sam stopped, he turned to Summers

"Alex what he is trying to say is you have to sacrifice yourself to save him."

She looked at both of them and tried to rationalise what she was hearing from them,

"So if he falls in love with me,"

"Ripples Alex, you drop a pebble and the water ripples out changing the direction of the current, if Gene misses one thing he is meant to stop it will have a disastrous effect be it the same year or decades later."

Suddenly a set of double doors appeared behind her they blew open and she started being dragged backwards, she screamed

"NO WAIT I HAVE QUESTIONS!!"

"Sorry Alex, but you have to go back now it's time, watch out for internal investigations!"

Before she could say anything else she was pulled through and the doors slammed shut.

"The end is just beginning and the rest well wait and see." Said Summers

"We have preperations to make." Said Sam, he proffered his hand to Summers.

"Ashes.." said Sam

"To ashes." Replied Summers shaking his hand.


End file.
